


Nachtrust

by chaineskye



Series: babad alit (hikayat manik khatulistiwa) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Nationverse, Psychological Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineskye/pseuds/chaineskye
Summary: Indonesia telah diajarkan sejak kecil untuk tidak sembarangan tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan lawan jenis. Ia mengingatnya sampai sekarang, dan seumur hidupnya, hanya empat orang lelaki yang pernah tidur di sisinya.





	Nachtrust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu and I gain no profit from this work but self-satisfaction. The OCs who appeared in this work is based on actual countries or kingdoms.
> 
> Warning: References of colonization, war slavery, and other sensitive materials. Vague implications of non-consensual relationships. To those sensitive to these materials, refrain from reading. Readers are to proceed with caution.

 

 

 

> _the woods are lovely, dark and deep_
> 
> _but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I go to sleep_
> 
> Robert Frost
> 
> * * *

 

Indonesia telah diajarkan sejak kecil untuk tidak sembarangan tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan lawan jenis. Ia mengingatnya sampai sekarang, dan sekiranya dirinya tak salah hitung, hanya ada empat orang lelaki yang pernah tidur di sisinya seumur hidupnya.

  
Ketika Majapahit mempertemukan ia yang dahulu Nusantara dengan saudara kembarnya, Tanah Melayu, Nusantara girang bukan main. Gadis kecil itu sukses membuat anak lelaki tersebut kewalahan. Nusantara menolak dipisahkan; keduanya selalu terlihat bersama layaknya dua keping kacang tanah. Nusantara yang lebih tua selalu terlihat lebih dominan dan protektif meski tampak seperti gadis kecil, dan Tanah Melayu lebih sering daripada tidak malu–malu mengikutinya.

Kemanapun Tanah Melayu pergi, baik untuk latihan bela diri yang diajar langsung oleh Majapahit, wali mereka saat itu atau sekadar bermain seperti memanjat pohon, Nusantara ada tidak jauh darinya. Sang kerajaan yang meminta untuk dipanggil ‘Kakek’ oleh kakak-beradik tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala dibuat mereka. Walaupun selalu akur dan tak terpisahkan, ada saja yang mereka saling saingkan, dari merapal tembang sampai berbalap kelomang. Abdi kerajaan tidak heran lagi kalau setiap kali ada yang mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar Tanah Melayu di istana _karaton_ Majapahit, tahu–tahu Nusantara sudah berada di dalam. Di kamarnya terdengar celotehan sang gadis cilik yang menceritakan legenda dan epik pahlawan dan raksasa sampai nyanyian nina bobo kepada adik laki–laki kembarnya.

Sepuluh tahun pertama ia selalu diseret paksa baik oleh Majapahit maupun Gajah Mada, patih kerajaan. Pria tambun tersebut memang dekat dengan keduanya, kerap kali memperlakukan mereka layaknya anak sendiri. Setelah sepuluh tahun mendapati Nusantara selalu kembali ke kamar Tanah Melayu pada pagi harinya, kedua menyerah dan membiarkan kedua perwujudan bangsa itu tidur di kamar yang sama.

Hal itu berlangsung selama lima puluh tahun, membiasakan Nusantara kecil pada seorang teman yang tak pernah ditinggal maupun meninggalkannya. Nusantara akan menyelinap ke dalam kamar adiknya abdi yang mengurusnya berlalu setiap malam. Tanah Melayu akan turut terjaga hingga kakaknya muncul, menanti kisah–kisah heroik ksatria dan raja, putri serta bidadari ayu ataupun siluman dan nenek sihir. Suatu kali Tanah Melayu memintanya menyanyikan sesuatu yang akan membantunya tidur, dan pada kali lain mereka berdua hanya berbaring bersisian, menikmati kehadiran masing–masing sambil sesekali melontarkan komentar kepada satu sama lain hingga tertidur. Sang adik akan selalu memeluk lengan kakaknya ketika para pesuruh diminta untuk membangunkan mereka.

Tanah Melayu adik kembarnya merupakan pria pertama yang tidur bersisian dengannya.

  
Mereka dahulu begitu polos dan sederhana layaknya anak kecil. Keduanya tidak mengetahui keadaan tanah air mereka yang perlahan bergolak oleh api pemberontakan. Yang terpenting pada waktu itu adalah mereka tidak sendirian dan akhirnya, ada seorang teman yang juga tak bertambah tua atau meninggalkan mereka saat tumbuh dewasa. Adik bayi mereka, Temasek masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya.

Tentu saja, perang saudara kemudian terjadi. Sejak saat itu, Nusantara jarang bertemu dengan Tanah Melayu yang disibukkan dengan kesultanan barunya. Keadaan Majapahit, sosok orangtua mereka juga semakin memburuk setelah sang Patih terusir dari kerajaan. Nusantara tahu lebih baik daripada lainnya kalau waktu mereka semakin singkat; suatu hari nanti Majapahit juga akan menghilang, dan waktunya semakin dekat. Sama seperti Kutai, Kalingga, dan lainnya yang tak terhitung mendahului di belakangnya.

Nusantara ingin dirinya percaya kalau Majapahitlah masa depannya, yang akan menjadi konstanta dalam hidupnya. Dalam mimpi buruknya selalu saja anggota–anggota tubuhnya ingin melepaskan diri membuatnya terburai seperti pasir laut, dan ia ingin percaya kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan mengerti arti dari persatuan itu—arti dari _Nusantara._

Tetapi Majapahit akan runtuh. Tanah Melayu dan Temasek akan meninggalkannya. Sekali lagi Nusatara akan sendirian, merasakan bayangan mengancam setiap kali tertidur, dalam nyiur yang membisikkan kata–kata di telinganya bahwa dirinya seharusnya tidak ada; _hanya gambaran besar yang mereka ciptakan untuk mendeskripsikan bagian–bagian yang lebih kecil._

Setelah Tanah Melayu mendirikan kesultanannya dan meninggalkan Nusantara sendirian bersama yang tersisa dari Majapahit, suatu malam Majapahit mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Nusantara mempersilahkannya masuk.

Majapahit masih terlihat seperti pria Asia Tenggara yang berbadan tegap dan berkulit gelap. Namun, kali ini rambutnya yang gelap dihiasi garis–garis tipis putih terang. Matanya yang sewarna dengan milik Nusantara tak mencerminkan senyum jenakanya yang biasa. Senyuman di bibirnya hari itu terlihat lelah, sama seperti hari–hari mereka. Keduanya tahu apa yang akan datang, dan telah mempersiapkan diri menghadapinya.

Ketika pria itu memosisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah tempatnya berbaring, Nusantara tidak menghalanginya. Keduanya hanya berada disana, menatap ke arah jendela yang disinari terang rembulan, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka raih dalam kegelapan. Tak ada yang tahu berapa waktu telah berlalu sampai Nusantara mengatakan sesuatu.

“Kelopak bunga _katangga_ gugur tertiup angin dan bertaburan di atas atap,” gadis kecil itu bergumam, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pria di sebelahnya—satu lagi kerajaan yang menyongsong ajal. Nusantara ingin melupakan semua imperial yang meninggalkannya, semua raja dan ratu yang pernah membuat hatinya bangga, namun ia tidak bisa. Sebab siapa yang akan mengingat nama mereka, mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan demi orang-orang mereka? Gadis kecil itu bukan candi yang melulu harus dipugar, prasasti yang tergerus cuaca, atau kitab pandhita yang hancur ketika musuh membakar istana.

Baru saat itu, sekali lagi di sisi kerajaan yang telah letih, Nusantara menyadari ia tidak ingin melupakan apapun.

Nusantara tidak beranjak ketika Majapahit mengelus kepalanya dan melanjutkan kata–kata yang mereka ingat sejak lama, dalam bahasa yang kini mengalir dalam nadi dan vena mereka.

“Atap itu bagaikan rambut gadis yang berhiaskan bunga, menyenangkan hati siapa saja yang memandangnya.” Hening kembali meresapi udara. Nusantara dapat mendengar bunyi napas keduanya yang pelan dan seirama. Detak jantung kerajaan di sisinya telah kehabisan waktu, tenang dan menghanyutkan. Itu bukanlah pertama kalinya dirinya harus mengantar kepergian perwujudan kerajaan, tetapi harapan sia-sia membuat hatinya yang terus menerus ditambal ulang semakin sakit. Pria sekarat itu telah menghilangkan sakit yang tak sembuh di tubuhnya, memberinya nama, mencarinya sebelum Nusantara sendiri yang menemukannya. Pria perkasa yang memberinya nama manusia, menitahkan nama belakangnya pada nama gadis kecil tersebut.

“Aku mengecewakanmu, Nusantara,” ujar sang Wilwaktika kepadanya, jemari masih menelusuri helaian rambutnya. Negeri kepulauan itu menggeleng.

“Majapahit membuatku bangga.”

Nusantara tak berani menatap wajah kerajaan itu—dirinya tahu dari getaran ujung jemari dan perubahan bunyi napasnya. Nusantara tahu, _ia selalu tahu_ , tetapi seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat pria dewasa menangis. Tidak juga kali itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat Majapahit meratap, atau siapapun. Saat itu, hal tersebut yang paling tidak bisa dilakukannya.

“Kami akan mengingatmu,” ia memberitahu Majapahit, “Namamu akan dikumandangkan pahlawan–pahlawan negeri ini, di jalan–jalan, di bibir orang terdidik selama berabad–abad. Aku akan memastikannya.”

Tangannya kembali mengusap rambut gadis muda tersebut, menyusuri galur–galur diantara helai rambut. Jemari yang sama yang pernah menelusuri peta ekspedisi ke tanah yang tak pernah terjamah manusia, terbiasa menggenggam pedang untuk insan yang mendapatkan sumpah setianya, telah mengukir sejarah dan melepas kepergian jiwa–jiwa.

Tangan yang serupa dengan tangan mungilnya.

“Kau terlalu baik, terlalu indah untuk dunia ini.” Kalimat tidak lebih dari bisikan, namun kata – kata itu bergema berabad–abad lamanya di telinga Nusantara, sesuatu yang menahannya dari keruntuhan dan mendorongnya tetap maju. Kalimat yang membuat Nusantara selalu mengingat, sebelum matanya terpejam oleh kantuk.

Ketika Nusantara bangun, ia tidak dapat menemukan Majapahit—hanya manusia-manusia yang sama dengan Tuhan yang berbeda. Ia meraba rambutnya, tempat tangan imperial yang telah tiada tersebut sempat berada. Gadis kecil itu menemukan sekuntum bunga maja putih tersemat ditelinganya.

_Sirna ilang kertaning bumi_. Telah sirna dan hilang makmur dari tanah ini, bersama dengan pria kedua yang pernah berada di sisinya ketika ia tidur.

Setelah Nusantara menjadi _Nederland-Indiё_ pun itu tidak terjadi. Kelak _Indiё_ tahu bahwa kata–kata sang _motherland_ yang menenangkan— _“Kau tidak boleh keluar,_ Indiё _, dunia telah menjadi jahat dan kau harus dilindungi dari mereka yang ingin menyakitimu. Jangan keluar dari mansion ini, mengerti?”_ —adalah kebohongan belaka, namun abad–abad itu adalah sedikit dari masa–masa dimana dirinya tidak merasakan kehilangan, atau setidaknya tidak mengetahui dirinya kehilangan. _Onwetendheid is gelukzaligheid._ Personifikasi Negeri Kincir Angin tersebut membuat _Indiё_ kagum saat pertama kali bertemu di Banten. Ia menerima uluran tangannya ketika VOC menyerahkannya pada Kerajaan Belanda. Pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut berjanji padanya akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Tanah Melayu. Bersumpah tidak akan ada lagi yang bernasib seperti Majapahit. Nusantara percaya sepenuhnya kepada pria asing yang juga seorang kakak itu.

Ketika Netherlands tidak berada di sisi dunia yang lain, _Indiё_ mengusahakan sebaik mungkin untuk membuatnya bangga, merasa itulah yang setidaknya dapat dilakukan untuk membalas yang dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Ia meninggalkan sisa–sisa jiwa maskulinnya dan mengurus mansion itu untuk mereka berdua, belajar memasak untuknya, menjadi pendamping ideal baginya. Gadis itu belajar meracik santapan _motherland_ -nya dan mempelajari bahasanya. Netherlands mengajarinya banyak hal—dari kultivasi yang dibutuhkan rakyatnya sampai pengetahuan yang bahkan tak diketahuinya ada. Pemuda itu telah membantunya tumbuh, dirinya meninggi dan merasa utuh seperti dahulu kala. _Indiё_ akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk membalasnya. Dirinya tak tahu seperti apa keadaan rakyatnya di luar pagar yang membatasi tempat tinggal mereka dengan negerinya.

Pada malam hari _Indiё_ akan meminta Netherlands membacakan cerita, seperti yang pernah dilakukan kerajaan–kerajaan yang mengurusnya saat kecil dan yang pernah dilakukannya untuk Tanah Melayu. Pemuda bermata hijau tersebut selalu terlihat salah tingkah ketika gadis itu memintanya, namun tidak pernah menolak. Sang kompeni akan membacakan dongeng–dongeng dari tanahnya dan kisah–kisah yang terkenal dari seberang samudera—cerita yang begitu berbeda dengan apa yang Indiё kenal. Andersen dengan kisahnya yang diwarnai duka dan fantasi yang menghipnotis, Carroll dengan petualangan yang mendebarkan dan penuh enigma, Grimm yang merajut kalimat yang gelap dan dalam seperti lautan, Aesop dengan fabel dan hewan ajaib.

  
Ia akan berbaring di sampingnya sementara pemuda Belanda itu mengisahkannya, menatap ilustrasi yang menghiasi buku–buku bersampul tebal tersebut dan menyadari betapa berbedanya dunia buku itu dengan dunianya kemudian menutup mata, menghanyutkan diri dalam dunia magis dengan peri, binatang yang bisa berbicara, putri duyung, dan pangeran berkuda putih sementara suara Netherlands menuntunnya semakin dalam. _Indiё_ akan membuka mata ketika kata ‘Tamat’ atau _‘Het einde’_ dikumandangkan dan melihat bahwa sepasang mata hijau yang sebelumnya menelusuri aksara sedang menatapnya.

Di saat-saat seperti itulah _Indiё_ menatap balik iris yang sewarna rumput itu, berusaha membacanya. Ada kesedihan dan penyesalan di dalamnya—sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti _Indiё_ saat itu, namun tak begitu kentara dengan kehangatan dari rasa bahagia yang terpancar di ekspresinya. Begitu jarang pemuda kaku itu tersenyum, tetapi setelah dekade demi dekade penuh rasa canggung, _Indiё_ dapat membaca ekspresi pemuda itu dengan mudah. Di kali lain ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada tatapannya dan itulah yang membuat _Indiё_ yang kian bertumbuh menjadi remaja berbunga–bunga.

_Indiё_ sadar bahwa pada saat demikianlah ia merasakan batas _a_ _ku ingin membuat dirinya bangga_ dan _a_ _ku ingin dirinya_ semakin menipis dan permeabel, sesuatu yang bahkan _Indiё_ saat itu tahu salah.

  
Hari–hari menjelang abad sembilan belas dan setelah ia berpisah dari England _Indiё_ semakin menyadari perasaan aneh yang mengganggu seperti tinnitus yang enggan hilang. Sesuatu yang gelap dan diabaikannya begitu lama menembus alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia sadar sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin Netherlands _hilang_ ketika _Indiё_ mendapati dirinya telah menjatuhkan pecahan kaca dalam makan malamnya. Tanpa sadar menyisipkan jarum pentul dalam bantal _motherland_ -nya. Gadis itu akan sadar tepat sebelum Netherlands celaka dan menyingkirkannya sebelum sang koloni mengetahuinya. Kebencian yang entah dari mana datangnya ia tidak tahu.

Suatu malam Netherlandslah yang tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ketika _Indiё_ menatap wajah pucat itu terlelap perasaan tersebut kembali berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Akal sehat dan perasaan absurd itu bertarung untuk menguasai pikirannya.

‘Bunuh dia,’ sesuatu membisiki telinganya. Dingin menjalari punggungnya.

_Aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Mengapa?_ Suara itu tertawa.

‘Benda di tanganmu berkata sebaliknya.’ _Indiё_ menatap benda yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya erat dan tersentak. Gemetaran, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Tangannya sedingin benda dalam genggamannya.

Pisau cukur itu memantulkan cahaya lampu yang dipasang Netherlands di kamar. Mata belatinya tajam mengancam, penuh keinginan membunuh.

_Indiё_ segera melempar benda terkutuk itu sejauh mungkin ke ujung ruangan. Bilah tersebut menghantam lantai dengan dentingan keras sebelum meluncur ke bawah lemari, hilang dalam kegelapan. Netherlands terusik dalam tidurnya, tetapi ia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengganti posisinya, buku yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di sisi pemuda tersebut lalu menyelimutinya sebelum keluar dan berpindah ke kamar lain.

Ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur malam itu.

Sekitar sebulan kemudianlah beberapa rakyatnya datang dan mengajak _Indiё_ keluar dari mansion untuk melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Ia akhirnya mengerti semuanya; tatapan penuh rasa bersalah itu, suara yang bergema di benaknya, keinginan membunuh. Semuanya adalah bagian dirinya yang memberontak, yang mengetahui kebenaran meski tidak melihat karena ia _bisa merasakannya_ , penderitaan rakyatnya. Indiё kembali ke mansion sesaat untuk mengambil sedikit barang sebelum—bersama dengan orang–orang yand telah membantunya—membakar mansion itu.

Lama, begitu lama sampai akhirnya _Indiё_ dan Netherlands bertemu muka kembali. Setiap kali _motherland-_ nya mengirim seseorang untuk mencarinya, gadis muda tersebut akan melarikan diri sebelum mereka bahkan mendekat. Dengan bantuan rakyatnya yang seringkali tak disadari oleh penjajah mereka, dirinya selalu selangkah lebih maju. Ia ingin merdeka dan karenanya berusaha membenamkan dirinya pada kebencian yang tak perlu ditumbuhkan lagi itu.

Sayang, semakin ia melakukannya, perasaan yang berkontradiksi dengan _benci_ timbul, berusaha merasuki pikiran dan hatinya. Rasa itu meninggalkannya berbaring terjaga di atas kasur pada malam hari, kedua kaki terbelit sarung atau entah apa yang membungkus kakinya.

Perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh lebih kuat daripada dengki, membuatnya gila. Dendam tak pernah hilang, tetapi tak selamanya ia tidak panas maupun dingin.

“Hanya orang–orang sinting yang terlibat disini,” ujar _Indiё_ yang kini Indonesia pada bayangan diri di depan cermin wastafel. “Karena itu, rasa apapun tak berarti. Hanya kebebasan yang menanti. Dan itu milikku.” Indonesia ingat akan Majapahit, akan Sriwijaya, akan Aceh dan Mataram dan Bali dan Banten dan kerajaan–kerajaan yang berkorban tak terhingga untuk mencegah ini terjadi. Selama ini hanya masygul yang diberikannya pada mereka. Indonesia bersumpah untuk melakukan apa saja, _apa saja_ untuk memberikan apa yang menjadi hak rakyatnya. Ia telah mengecewakan mereka. Ia akan membalasnya.

“’Apapun’?” tanya Japan bertahun–tahun kemudian. Indonesia tahu kalau pria di hadapannya bukanlah pemuda yang pernah dijumpainya ratusam tahun silam—ia telah berubah, sama seperti dirinya. Keinginan mereka berbeda, dengan ambisi yang baru dan lebih tinggi, dan tujuan mengubah raga sukma mereka. Indonesia kini tampak seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun dan personifikasi Negeri Sakura itu terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Seragamnya gelap dan bukannya putih, matanya gelap dan dingin penuh kalkulasi. Pria yang akan melakukan segala daya dan upaya untuk mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Indonesia sendiri, barangkali.

“Apapun,” ia mengulangi, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari personifikasi negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Ia iri pada pria di hadapannya, menjadi begitu termashyur sehingga diakui oleh banyak orang bahkan penjajahnya. Seandainya Indonesia bisa sehebat dia, sekuat Japan yang dapat mengalahkan negara-negara yang dipandang adidaya. Indonesia kenal prioritasnya. Sebelum ia meraih hal itu, ia harus dipandang sejajar oleh mereka.

Berdiri sama tinggi, duduk sama rendah!

Japan tak melepaskan tatapannya darinya, maka Indonesia balas menantangnya dengan mengangkat dagu. Senyum dingin terukir di wajah pria itu. Indonesia tahu ia seharusnya takut—firasatnya memperingatkan kalau ini akan berakhir buruk, namun seandainya nanti itu membawanya kepada kebebasan, Indonesia tidak ragu disakiti. Gadis tersebut berhutang terlalu banyak pada bangsanya.

_Apapun_ , ulang Indonesia di benaknya untuk meyakinkan.

Ia tahu propaganda yang dibuat pria itu, kejahatan yang mereka bilang telah dilakukannya. Tetapi Indonesia butuh semua bantuan yang bisa didapatkannya. Genggaman Netherlands tidak boleh lebih erat dari ini, ia harus merdeka sebelum Perang Dunia berakhir.

Pria berambut gelap tersebut berjalan mendekat, matanya tak terbaca. Indonesia memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapannya. Jemarinya yang bergalur karena sering menggenggam _katana_ itu meraih sisi wajahnya. Indonesia menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit. Japan mencondongkan wajah ke dekat telinganya.

“Bahkan kalau itu termasuk, misalnya, kehormatanmu?” bisiknya.

Gadis berambut gelap tersebut tersentak mundur. Geram. “Negaraku tidak akan tunduk—”

Dengusan Japan membungkamnya. Suara pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya.

“Bukan Indonesia. Maksudku kau, sebagai Ciethra Kusumawijaya. Bisakah kau melakukannya?” Japan kembali bertanya, menyebut nama manusianya.

Darah lenyap dari wajahnya. Dalam sekejap ia tahu apa yang Honda Kiku inginkan darinya—ia sudah mendengar tentang para wanita yang dirampas dari negerinya dan menjadi budak perang. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, penderitaan yang mereka alami, meski tidak pernah merasakannya. _Jugun ianfu,_ mereka memanggilnya. Bisakah Indonesia—bukan, Ciethra melakukannya?

Ada satu mimpi yang ingin dicapainya sedari kecil sebagai Ciethra. Dengan setuju, ia akan kehilangan itu selamanya.

Sebuah wajah terlintas di pikirannya, milik sosok yang dihindarinya selama puluhan tahun. Angkara meluap dalam jiwanya. Mengapa, setiap kali ia memikirkan angan–angannya, bayangan pengkhianat itu muncul?

Kemarahan membuat Ciethra melontarkan jawabannya, jawaban yang membuatnya ingin mengelupas kulitnya sendiri bahkan bertahun–tahun mendatang. Setiap ingin digaruknya kulit yang melapis tengkoraknya sendiri lepas, Ciethra mengingatkan dirinya atas hutang yang dimilikinya setelah lebih dari satu abad itu. Ia layak mendapat hukum terberat khayangan.

Honda Kiku tersenyum, jemari menelusuri lehernya. “Aku suka semangatmu itu—karena itu aku menyukaimu. Kita punya tujuan yang sama, bukan? Kita ini saudara, tak jauh berbeda. Aku, sebagai saudara tua, akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan disentuh orang lain, hanya kakakmu ini, tidak seperti _mereka_. Bukankah suatu kehormatan?”

Malam–malam yang berlangsung selama tiga tahun tersebut merupakan neraka bagi baik dirinya sebagai Indonesia maupun Ciethra. Ia terlelap dengan sakit di sekujur tubuh dan rasa lelah yang dapat membunuh kalau saja dirinya manusia biasa. Kiku akan membisikkan kata–kata manis tanpa arti, berlawanan dengan apapun yang dibentakkannya beberapa menit sebelumnya, ketika hanya ada mulut dan tangan di sekujur tubuh, mengeksplorasi dan mengeksploitasi. Ciethra tidak pernah bersuara saat itu terjadi, yang membuat Kiku kesal. Ia mengetahuinya, dan memang dirinya tidak ingin membuatnya senang. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari apapun sebutan untuk siksaan itu—lebih cepat lebih baik. Tidak akan ia biarkan jiwanya hancur dan takluk kepada siapapun.

Kiku pria ketiga dalam hidupnya yang pernah tidur di sisinya.

Ia mendengarkan dengung perang pada malam hari melalui dinding tenda yang tipis sebelum tidur dan selalu teringat akan sepasang mata sewarna kepulauannya yang mungkin, _hanya mungkin_ , cukup peduli untuk mengeluarkan dirinya neraka itu.

  
Sesekali Kiku membisikinya sesuatu dari balik punggungnya setelah semuanya usai, sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang yang ia tidak mengerti namun ketahui artinya melalui nada bicara yang digunakannya. Suara pria itu sendu dan lesu ketika ia menyandarkan wajahnya pada punggung gadis yang dikiranya tak mendengar. Dari sanalah ia tahu dimana sisa–sisa Jepang yang dulu dikenalnya. Honda Kiku yang ingin berbalik. Yang juga ingin semuanya usai. Yang mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada dunia, pada Ciethra.

Indonesia yakin, suatu saat nanti dirinya dapat memaafkannya. _Sayang_ , pikirnya sembari membubuhkan bedak untuk memutihkan wajah dan mengoles gincu _, saat itu bukan sekarang._

  
Ketika mendengar tentang bom yang dijatuhkan di negeri sakura itu, gadis itu tidak tahu harus khawatir atau lega. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kiku, yang meskipun telah merenggut mimpinya tidak pernah benar-benar dibencinya. Di lain sisi, Indonesia tahu kalau itulah yang terbaik yang bisa Japan harapkan, untuk ini semua usai dengan cepat. Japan tidak sadarkan diri di negerinya, begitu yang Indonesia dengar, dan ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berlaku sesukanya. Merebut yang diinginkannya.

Kemerdekaan.

Ia sering bertemu Netherlands sampai sepuluh tahun setelahnya—baik di medan perang maupun dalam pertemuan kenegaraan yang seenaknya mendiskusikan nasib mereka. Sebisa mungkin Indonesia berpura–pura tidak melihat tatapan geram dan kecewa mantan _motherland_ -nya, mengingat kembali wajah dan nama yang telah gugur karena pria yang sama.

Perasaan yang telah berusaha diabaikannya hilang timbul dalam benaknya, bahkan ketika Indonesia membopong sekian banyak mayat dan menguburkan mereka. Bahkan ketika gadis itu membumi hangus kotanya sendiri untuk mengusirnya.

  
Butuh waktu untuk membuat mereka memberanikan diri untuk saling bertemu. Butuh berpuluh-puluh tahun sampai Indonesia dapat menerimanya dan menyadarkan Netherlands bahwa tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mengubah sejarah. Butuh waktu lama juga bagi mereka untuk memberanikan diri serta membiarkan perasaan itu mekar—bukan sebagai negara, namun manusia. Butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menyadari perasaan itu alien tetapi manusiawi dan janggal bagi keduanya dan butuh waktu juga untuk keduanya mencapai apa yang telah mereka capai sekarang.

Ciethra menatap sosok yang telah menjadi konstanta hidupnya belakangan, berbaring di atas kasur. Pria berpostur tinggi tersebut pulas dalam tidurnya, cukup pulas hingga tidak terbangun saat personifikasi Indonesia itu membunyikan bel rumahnya. Indonesia akhirnya menyerah dan menggunakan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Lars beberapa waktu lalu dan mempersilakan dirinya sendiri masuk. Penerbangan yang dilaluinya memang melelahkan dan ia tiba terlalu malam. Wajar kalau Netherlands tidak terbangun. Setelah Ciethra membasuh diri gadis berambut gelap tersebut menyelinap ke dalam kamar, berhati–hati agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun.

Indonesia mengendap–endap dalam gelap, teknik yang dikuasainya pada peperangan yang terlupakan kemudian berbaring di hadapan Netherlands yang tidur menyamping, memunggungi pemuda tersebut. Perlahan, perempuan muda itu melingkarkan tangan pemuda yang terlelap itu ke sisi tubuhnya.

Ia nyaris tertidur karena letih ketika kedua tangan di pingangnya menariknya mendekat. Sebuah senyum menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

“Sudah kuduga akhirnya kau menggunakan kunci itu,” gumam Lars penuh kemenangan. Napas yang hangat berhembus menerpa belakang leher Ciethra saat Lars menyibakkan rambutnya, mengekspos leher gadis Asia Tenggara itu. Ciethra mencubit tangannya sebal, yang dihadiahi tawa kecil oleh sang tuan rumah.

“Kembali tidur, dasar pria kekanakan menyebalkan,” geramnya, kesal karena terpergok dalam aksi dan berhasil dijebak.

“Yang benar saja. Aku pria kekanakan menyebalkan favoritmu,” tuturnya mengantuk seraya mengecup leher gadis itu.

Ia harus mengakui, pria keempat yang tidur bersisian dengannya juga favoritnya sejauh ini.

**Author's Note:**

> background explanation:  
> \- the sentence little nusantara recited is quoted from Nagarakertagama which described the kingdom of majapahit.  
> \- jugun ianfu is the japanese sex slave commonly from south east asia during world war ii.  
> \- ciethra kusumawijaya (tjiethra koesoemawidjadja) is indonesia's human name while lars van willemssen is Netherlands'  
> \- Onwetendheid is gelukzaligheid - dutch for "ignorance is bliss"  
> this work is an edited and improved repost of my fic from two years ago under the same title and author name in fanfiction.net. you may read the older version here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11096454/1/Nachtrust


End file.
